Memory
by xXMyanaSnowXx
Summary: No matter how much he hoped for it, nothing would ever change now, do they?


Set during Memory Time episode.

* * *

It was a usual day in class 3-E. A usual in class 3-E always mean one thing. _Unusual._ Just like today. Today the octopus as trying to made a graduation album.

Karma watch the octopus monster who is unfortunately his class teacher from his seat while sweat dropping. Apparently that octopus had taken crazy tons of pictures of the 3-E students and since some of them is super embarrassing, the victims of the octopus now is searching for their pictures and ripping them. Now, Karma might be a demon, but he do still had some humanity in him. That's why he is now helping his best friend Nagisa Shiota tearing apart some pictures that Nagisa could laid his hand on. He sometimes giggled at some of the picture. Nevertheless, Karma quiet enjoyed himself, until a certain octopus ruin it for him.

It begins like this.

"Nu ahhh! Nooo! Don't rip them!" begged Koro-sensei as the students ripped the pictures coldly and emotionlessly.

"No can not, sensei. We must protect our dignity." replied Nagisa with cold tone and dead eyes.

And right now Koro-sensei was begging at his students. For Karma, seeing that octopus kneeling and tugging on Nagisa, Terasaka, and Itona's pants only to get rejected harshly and went to sulk in a corner is quite amusing.

"Haha, that octopus never had any dignity, didn't he?" Karma questions was more like statement than question. He relaxed his body so now he is slouching on the chair, he usual body posture.

"Yeah, gotta agree with you in that one." Replied Nakamura next to Karma with a desk separating the devil duo. Her head resting in her right palm on the desk, staring at the quite… amusing scene in front of them.

And somehow, when Koro-sensei rummaged through his clothes to find some tissue to wipe his tears away, since according to Koro-sensei no one is kind enough to offer him even a little bit of consolation, a file came out. File is common, but truly uncommon when it had 'A++ Pictures Of 3-E' written on it.

And of course the previous victims pound on it like a pack of hungry wolves.

"Unnyah! Wa-Wait! Those top pictures!"

"Top pictures? More like papers that we need to rip off." said Isogai with an intense glare.

And he opened the files, and the pictures all fell off since that dumb octopus too lazy to keep them properly. And somehow a strong wind blew off from an open window. And one of them flew towards Karma and landed upside down on the desk. Curiously Karma flipped it over and regretted it instantly.

It was a picture of him.

At night.

Late night of summer.

In one of his secret midnight study session.

But what made Karma cold sweat was his attire that night.

Shit, he would be dead if anyone saw this one particular picture.

Too shocked, Karma failed to notice Nakamura reaching towards the picture and that caused the picture to be snatched away from him.

"!"

"Ufufufufufu, wow wow, Karma-chan ~" Nakamura made a 'tch tch' sound while smirking evilly as she looked at the picture.

"Nakamura! Give that back!" demand Karma. Only to his horror, Nakamura get up and started to wave the picture around. And to made matter worse, the others started to pay attention at them and now all eyes on them, even Koro-sensei and the ones that was ripping their pictures before.

"Nakamura!" yelled Karma.

"…..Say, didn't you think it weird for Karma to be like that?" said Terasaka.

"….Well for once Terasaka, you had a point." said Itona.

"The fuck, are that fucking insult?"

"Congrats, your brain finally worked." mocked Itona.

"But back to the main point, why Karma so worked up?"

"…..and that picture Nakamura holding…"

Everything clicked in their mind, and they smirked evilly at the same time. Yes, even the nice Nagisa, cheerful Kayano and even the usually gullible Manami.

"Muahahaha, so Karma finally got karma huh?" mocked Maehara.

"Now now, we shouldn't just let Nakamura bullying karma like that….." started Isogai…

"…..we should had our own share of fun too~" …and he ended it with an evil glint.

And so, all of them rushed to Nakamura and Karma and attempted to snatch the picture for themselves.

* * *

Karma panted heavily. He is currently at the back of the store room near 3-E classroom. Earlier, everyone tried to snatch the picture when Karma finally able to snatch the picture and knocked Nakamura into temporary yet long sleep. All thank to his father/ Kunigigaoka Board Chairman, Asano Gakuhou that teach him thet technique when Gakushuu and Karma's parent were still together. Otherwise, he would be facing a hard time to pull the trick. And he must remember to clear Nakamura's memory of the picture when she woke up. Again, thanks to his father that taught him back then when he was younger.

He secretly give his gratitude towards his father that he know he will never be able to say it aloud. Because he doubted his father realized he is his son, after all what important for him is just that person and his teaching method. Plus he didn't think his Mama would be happy to meet with his Papa again, not after the terrible fights that leads to their divorce years ago.

Karma thought bitterly while ripping the picture into tiny pieces.

After finished shredding them into tiny pieces and dumped them into different trash bins and stuffing some into his pocket so he could burn them at his house in attempt to prevent the octopus to get the pictures and fixed it with his mach 20 speed, Karma walked back into his classroom before pausing in the way. When he stuffed his hand into his another pocket, he felt solid item in there. He pulled out the item and realized the item was a wooden hair clip with an animated strawberry. A pang of nostalgia hit him. Sadness clouded his eyes for a while before he shakes the feeling away.

 _I wish everything could be the same. But it is impossible now, isn't it?_

* * *

 **Hey there! Anybody miss me? None!? *Dumbstruck**Heart cracked***

 **I'm sorry but I went to my grandparent's house and the line is crappy inside the house and there is no way I'm going outside just for the line. And when I planned to update when I'm back, I faced a terrible stomach ache because of a foolish mistakes I made.**

 **Well, back to the main point, actually I planned to write story about fluff in 3-E, yet it ended up as an angst genre story. Guess I didn't had the talent to write fluff. T...T**

* * *

Omake

Even if Nakamura forgets about the content of the picture, Koro-sensei remembered about it.

After all no one going to forget the picture of the devil reincarnate in a white fluffy hood with bunny ears, large white glasses and front bang clipped neatly on top of the head with a strawberry clip, hugging his knees and chewing on the pencil, trying to solve the problem.

Expect Nakamura whose brain is washed, no one would be able to forget such a cute scene right?

Well, Karma, look like you made a fatal mistake when you forget the existence of your sensei, ufufufufu~

* * *

Omake II

 _A face of a young woman suddenly appeared in the screen of a camera. The face is frowning._

" _Honey, what are you doing?" asked the woman. She is holding a tray with two cute cup. Her red hair framing her delicate face beautifully, making her to remind those that look at her of a delicate red rose in the middle of the night garden._

" _Hmm, nothing particular. Why?" replied the one holding the camera. Eyes never leaving the camera, he patted to his side for his wife to sit, which she accomplies._

" _If it nothing Gakuhou, you wouldn't be sitting here while filming our sons playing with 1000 pieces puzzles when you can go out and do something useful."_

" _Well Vega, for your knowledge, I had made enough money for us four to live comfortably for years since I made about …" setting the camera aside carefully as he spoke, Gakuhou opened his wallet to his wife to see while smiling. But before he could finish his sentence, his wife cut it out._

" _Gakuhou! Stop bragging your money in front of me!" yelled Vega._

" _Plus, I myself made about 2000 euro a month you know." pouted Vega._

 _Suddenly a bright flash of light connected their eyes. Both of them could felt the challenge given by the other._

" _Well then honey dear, I would like to remind you that I made about 200 dollars a day." said Gakuhou, a smile glued to his face._

" _Ufufufu, for your knowledge, my dear honey candy pie, Tatiana Trading Company made about 10,000 euro a year." Vega giggled darkly, referring to the trading company that she build._

" _Well my dear, for your knowledge, Kunugigaoka Academy is now one of the most successful school in Japan despite just being created 5 years ago."_

 _And these continued for a while._

 _And let not forget about our two little star, should we?_

" _Nee nee, Shuu-nii….. When would they stop?" asked Karma to his older by a year older brother. Gakushuu just shrugged._

" _Dunno. Why, are you hungry?"_

" _No, but my chest started to hurt again." answered the three years old toddler._

" _Well, guess to snap Mama Papa from it now." said Gakushuu, eyes gazing at the bickering couple._

 _Slowly balancing himself and standing carefully in fear of destroying the puzzle that he and Karma spent an hour matching on the glass coffee table, Gakushuu made his way to their still bickering parent._

" _Mama Papa, are you still bickering?"_

 _That snapped them out._

" _Oh no no Shuu-kun. We are not fighting, right honey?" said Vega while scooping Gakushuu and sitting him on her lap._

" _Yes, dear." said Gakuhou while ruffling his eldest son's head._

 _Karma watched them by the coffee table, hugging a white bunny plushie tightly to his chest._

" _Karma honey, come here." his father made a hand gesture to his youngest son, telling him to come._

 _Karma walked to his father and sat on his lap._

" _Papa Mama, my chest hurt."_

" _Oh honey, here, drink this." Vega offered a cup of warm honey that she had prepared beforehand. Gakuhou took it and helped Karma to drink it._

 _As he drink it, Vega handed another cup to Gakushuu and took her hair clip from her hair. She then leaned forward and clipped Karma hair with it._

" _There you go! Now my Karma-chan become so cute." cooed Vega._

 _Karma reached to his hair and smiled before leaning comfortably against his father chest._

Karma woke up with a jolt.

" _Is that my memory just now?"_

He turned his face to a picture showing a family of four smiling happily at the camera. Warm tears pooled themselves at his mercury irises. He know things would never be the same from now on. But deep inside, he hoped that one day, yes one day that they would be able to smile happily together again. Not as the representative of Kunugigaoka Academy and Tatiana Trading Company after reaching an agreement that had an advantage to both side, but as a family of four. A family known as Asano.


End file.
